Computer applications (i.e., programs) often use libraries to perform at least some portion of the application's functionality. Different applications may use libraries in different ways and may cause the behavior of the library to change depending on when and how the library is invoked and used. Vulnerabilities may exist in the libraries, or in native methods included therein, that manifest when an application uses the library in various ways. Traditionally, static analysis of an application and the one or more libraries that the application uses require at least some portion of the source code of the application. Such static analysis may detect vulnerabilities that may manifest when the particular application being analyzed, or portion thereof, uses a library.